


You're Not Lost

by yespolkadot_kitty



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespolkadot_kitty/pseuds/yespolkadot_kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod looks for answers in the grave-cave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Lost

It feels as if he’s not slept in weeks. Miss Jenny assures him that it’s just days.

But then, none of them have really rested. How can they? Abbie is gone, gone to…. wherever. Alone. Or worse, stranded with Pandora and her ilk, those who make the hallowed halls of Hell their personal playground.

Ichabod only really sees her in his dreams - if they can be called that. They’re more like hallucinations, in which he longs to be near her again, see her face one more time, call her name and have her respond in kind. He’d give anything to have her “rib” him about his snack consumption, give his left arm to be wasting time on those god-awful “yoga” sessions she loved.

And so he finds himself in the cave again. That place where he was all but reborn - how very long ago it seemed to him. But, the logical conclusion he came to was - if they found the Bible in that cave, what other secrets might it yield?

In truth, the cave is perhaps the very last place he wishes to seclude himself for a long search. But if something inside would bring his beloved Lieutenant back, then every second had meaning.

It’s cold and dark inside, dank almost. He thinks for a moment about Katrina and what must have gone through her mind as she buried him. She was, he mused sadly, a different woman then.

But his marriage to her had led him to Abigail Mills - the strongest, most awe-inspiring woman he had met in this life or any other. One he would move Heaven and Hell to bring back to his side.

“Hey, Crane.”

He looked up to see Joe peering down from the hillock, a huge flashlight in one hand. “Master Corbin,” he called back, trying very much to feel like he knew what he was about. In truth, he had no clue. He just wanted her back.

“Want a hand?”

“I’d be grateful.”

Flashlight under his arm, Joe scrambles down into the cave, wrinkling his nose at the smell. He smiles gamely at Ichabod. “What are we looking for, exactly?”

“I must confess, I have little idea.” He rubs the bridge of his nose, so, so tired all of a sudden. “But this cave yielded a miracle before in the form of the Bible we found. I have to believe that it may yet aid us again.” He hears his voice crack on the last word and looks away from Joe.

“Hey.” Joe claps a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll find her. She’s not lost. You have to believe it.”

“I do.” Ichabod shrugs off his coat to begin the filthy work of rooting through every inch of the dirty, cold cave, grateful for Master Corbin’s friendly presence. “I believe it with every fibre of my being.”

They work together long into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> The last episode of S3 before the mid-season break totally destroyed me.


End file.
